At the club
by MileyC.5813
Summary: Riley has had a big crush on a certain scarred lip bartender. One night she gets her wish and is not disappionted. DesmondXOC


DesmondXRiley

Pre-Game One-shot

_**So, I had this on my laptop for awhile and it's not the best but oh well. Read and review, NO FLAMES please, sir.**_

"Hey, Desmond!" The Raven haired girl yelled over the loud music, the dropping bass made the glasses shiver. The Lean, tan man looked up, a sly smirk played on his lips. He nodded his greeting to her, taking a shot with a customer. The thin girl hopped upon a bar stool.

"'Ey, It's the smartie-pants." Desmond teased and patted her head, receiving a playful glare from the young woman in response.

"I came here for FUN, NOT to talk about school. Get me a Shirley Templar."(A Shirley Temple with Gin) She grinned and fixed the gray knitted beanie that hung loosely on her head. Desmond grinned and walked away for a brief moment before returning with her drink, sliding the drink across the bar to her.

"Alright. No school-talk. So, what fun are ya looking for, Lil' Rilez?"

Riley took a sip of the glass of liquor before answering, "Well. I WAS hoping for a dance."

Desmond's lips pulled into a grin. He knew the younger girl had a big crush on him and wanted to dance with him. She only came when he was working and she rarely drank and she would never order anything else but a Shirley Templar which is Desmond's specialty drink. It was same ol' routine. She sits at the bar when no other women occupied it, order a Shirley Templar, take a sip, make small conversation with Desmond-In which a lot was learned about Riley, like she was actually 18 and using a fake ID to get in, Desmond found out lots of things, but her age was what interested him. Anyway, after that she'd try so desperately to get Desmond to dance with her. It was cute routine, Desmond thought. It was obvious that she was interested and Desmond thought she was cute, so why deny her what she wanted.

"Dance?" Desmond repeated loudly, leaning over the bartable. Riley looked at him and nodded slowly, mesmerized by the chocolate brown eyes that stared into her green ones.

"alright, well. Get up and dance." He said as he walked around the bar table to stand next to her.

That pouting face was too cute. "But I don't wanna dance alone!" she whined.

Desmond leaned closer, their noses touching, "Never said 'alone'." he felt the younger girl shiver and blushed, and she lead him out to the dancefloor, where he pulled Riley's back up against his torso with a tight grip, earning a slight gasp from Riley. He smirked and moved his hips hard against her bottom, grinding in time to the music. Riley reached behind her and reached for Desmond's neck, grabbing it, she lead his head down to her shoulder, grinding her hips in a backwards motion. A low groan escaped from the man's lips and he place nibbling kisses on the soft flesh of Riley's neck. Tossing her head back against his shoulder with a satisfied sigh. Desmond enjoyed the simple grind, but found himself thrusting his hips rather than grinding steadily. With a smirk he leaned down to Riley's ear.

"You look like you're enjoying this." he mumbled, lips grazing the sensitive skin of her ear, a soft groan was her answer, Desmond smirked in response.

Bucking his hips roughly once more, he gripped Riley's waist and turned her around to face him, even in the dark club he could see the girl's tinted cheeks.

Riley was the first to grind her hips against the bartender's, Desmond's grounded his hips to hers in response, a moan escaped the girl's thin lips. Desmond bit his lip, daring to press his lips to the raven haired girl. Continuing the kiss, Desmond never stopped rubbing his hips against Riley's. She was surprised at the sudden kiss but she was defiantly not complaining with the soft experienced lips that danced over her own semi-experienced ones. He pulled away, earning a huff of disappointment from Riley. A tug of her arm and she found herself in a separate room. Away from the thumping music, the enclosed room muffled it all. Long thin fingers tugged her beanie off and the two were back in an embrace of heated lips crashing over each other's.

"All that grinding was fun.." Desmond breathed against her neck, slowly unbuttoning the plaid button-up the raven haired girl wore, "Bet it'd be more fun without clothes." he chuckled.

"I won't argue with that." Riley purred, slipping a hand under his shirt, feeling up the warm skin and toned abs. Desmond never looked to be the muscular type with all those loose and layered shirts he wore. Upon finally feeling that hard stomach gave Riley an excited shiver throughout her body, she was so lost in feeling his torso that she hadn't noticed that her blouse hit the floor, and that Desmond was already working on the puzzle that was her skinny jeans. Riley pulled and tugged on Desmond's baggy black shirt, pulling it over his head, tossing it carelessly to a forgotten corner of the room. Their lips met again, roughly crashing against each other, Riley pressed against the older man, bringing him down closer for a kiss. He nugded her down onto the couch, propping himself up as he trailed kisses to her exposed throat. Riley released a sigh then a moan as Desmond's teeth found their way to her collarbone. He smirked and rolled over, folding arms behind his head. "Show me what you can do, 'college girl'." Riley accepted this challenge and threw a leg over Desmond's narrow hips, stradling him. And without a missed beat, she grounded herself against his clothed crotch, she earned a throaty moan from the man under her, feeling accomplished, she continued with the help of two strong tanned hands on her hips. Desmond eyed her chest and chuckled, "You're falling outta your bra." Riley looked down at her chest, seeing her busty chest was infact sorta overflowing. She blushed and pulled up the straps, Desmond reached up and gripped her wrists. "I gotta better idea." he ran his hands over her arms and shoulders, exploring down her back until he reached the bra clasp and with a single movement, the bra loosed around her and the straps began to slid down Riley's slim arms. Desmond removed the piece of fabric away swiftly, quick enough before Riley could object. He sat up and cupped a breast, running his thumb over the sensitive nipple. "There, isn't that better?" he asked smoothly. Riley whimpered and nodded, reaching down to unbutton Desmond's jeans, Desmond working on Riley's damned skinny ones. Soon enough, two pair of jeans were thrown carelessly to the ground. Desmond pushed Riley onto her back kissing down her stomach, nipping the pale skin every so often, receiving light gasps and quiet moans. The lips stopped at the hem of Riley's panties, skipping down he planted soft kisses to her inner thighs.

Riley ran her fingers through the short, scruffy hair of Desmond, who, in response, nibbled on her thigh. She bit her lip and looked down at Desmond. It caused the male to groan at just the sight of the teen blushing and biting her pink kissable lips as she stared down at him, her jade eyes misty with lust, it made Desmond all the more turned-on. Riley gasped when the bartender pulled at the hem of her panties with his teeth, pulling them down her long pale legs, once he reached her akles he sat up and tossed the small piece of frabic to the floor. Desmond stared down at the petite form laying beneath him, wanting him, even if it was just a one-night stand. But he felt the need to ask.

"Riley...Have..have you done this before?" the question rolled off his tongue so gently, it made it seem like he cared. Riley nodded subtly. Desmond took no time in asking again and picked up his jeans from the floor, fishing out a foil package.

"Always prepared, huh?" Riley sat up, looking up at Desmond. Does he always carry those around? she thought to herself, was this an everyday thing? Was she just a hump-and-dump? Desmond grinned at her, the scarred lips parting slightly. "Not for me, all employees have to carry them in case a customer needs 'em." He set the foil packet by Riley's head. "Now, hush, I wanna kiss ya." And that's just what he did, Riley grinned and kissed him back, hooking her fingers into Desmond's briefs, she slid them down slowly, feeling the heat radiating from his groin, Desmond made a trail of kisses to Riley's neck, attacking the soft skin with his skilled tongue. Riley groaned, slipping the briefs completely off and to an unknown place. Skinny fingers wrapped themselves around Desmon's length, making him bite down on her neck, moaning in the process. He felt a hell of alot better after just that single touch and when she pumped him- he melted, faultering as he opened the foil packet. He kissed her and nudged her hand away as he slipped on the condom. A leg was hoisted up and held by his side, he leaned down and kissed the girl softly before thrusting into her with such force she instantly arched her back and moaned his name. Desmond managed to hold himself up with one arm while the other held up Riley's leg.

"Shit..." Desmond mumbled, pulling out slowly, recieving shiver from the girl under him. The bartender smirked wickedly and thrust into her harshly, she hissed, dragging her nails down his tanned back. This was something the two both needed. With stress from school, Riley barely had any relief from it all. Desmond, on the other hand had been anxious for the past week, he felt as if he was being watched, strange guys in white coats were always seen, not to mention the insomnia he's been having- those guys gave him the creeps.

The small room was stuffy and gradually getting hotter as the two bucked their hips together in sync with one another, Desmond's arm began to tremble as breads of sweat trickled down his upper lip and forehead. He nudged Riley's neck and kissed the salty skin. Another thrust and the two had reached their climax and came together. A long, drawn out moan of Desmond's name filled the room. Desmond shut his eyes tight and groaned lowly as he let go. They laid their for awhile, Desmond laying his head on Riley's shoulder until he caught his breath. There were no word spoken as the two got dressed back facing the other's backside. Riley did feel a little hurt, but she did see this coming, she was just a one night stand and that is all she was going to be, she sighed quietly in dissappionment as she searched for her shirt.

Desmond pulled up his jeans and button them up, he felt tired and couldn't wait to get home and sleep...he heard a sigh from the girl behind him. He could help but to feel as if he took advantage of Riley. She did want him, for a long time and she got him finally. And he wanted the same from her, but still, he had the feeling... he thought to himself, pulling on his black shirt, then pulling on the white button-up. He slowly buttoned the shirt up.

"Um...Thanks..f-for tonight I guess." She stuttered...that was the first.

"Sure." Desmond nodded, facing her, stepping closer.

Riley nodded subtly and made her way to the door, "I'll...see you..later." She frowned.

Desmond looked at her, "Hey.. It's break for College Students..right?"

Riley looked confused, then nodded. Desmond smirked at this and pulled the girl close by her waist. "How 'bout you come to my place when I'm done here?" Riley's eyes lit up at the invetation. "Really?"

Desmond grinned and kissed her,

"Why would I let a cute girl like yourself think she was a one-night stand?"


End file.
